


Noel's Forced Public Display

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Going around a city she didn’t know to look for Jin, Noel finds herself caught by an odd trip and used as their plaything in a matter of moments.





	Noel's Forced Public Display

Making her way through a city she didn’t know was almost becoming something common for Noel as she was usually the one put in charge of finding Jin whenever he ran off for Ragna. A heavy sigh left the blonde’s lips as she turned a corner and found herself at a dead end in the roadway, realizing now that she had taken a wrong turn instead of when she needed to about five minutes ago.   
  
“I told you, boys! She was just right around the corner!~”   
  
Noel quickly turned around as she heard a young man’s voice behind her, seeing a group of three men blocking her way back. “Um… Do you know me? I don’t recognize you, and I’m a bit busy looking for someone…” She took a step forward, only to be  _ thrown _ to the side and against the brick wall that was next to her. “Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just gang up on-” Her voice quickly fell quiet as the three men all surrounded her, each one of them more than happy to pin her against the wall behind her. She continued to be silent as the trio swarmed her. All of them grabbed at her body and tore her clothes off of her, leaving her in only the bra that she didn’t need.

“Are you serious? A flat bitch like you really wears a bra, but no panties? Talk about a dumb bitch.”   
  
Opening her mouth to try and tell one of the young men that she was allowed to wear what she wanted was the wrong choice to make. In an instant, Noel found herself bent over with her rear end pressed firmly against the wall, a single cock  _ plugging _ up her throat. He was the only one to make a move on her, however, the other two just watching and pulling out there phones to take a picture or two of it. Noel’s head immediately began to spin as she felt the thick shaft push back and forth inside of her mouth. Every thrust he made caused his balls to smack against her chin as his hand ran through her hair.

Even with her eyes closed, Noel could practically see the trio laughing at her as one of them took advantage of her. She was almost fully naked in the middle of a city she didn’t know with a cock buried down her throat and she couldn’t comprehend why something in the back of her mind  _ didn’t  _ wish for this to be over. As the seconds ticked away in the back of her mind, her tongue began to absentmindedly swirl around the thick member in her mouth. Not a word was said by her and she could only hear the trio laughing as she sucked down the girthy member. At least, until she found herself yanked off of it as drool leaked down her chin. “W-When did I start drooling….?”   
  
“Damn, bitch. Does his cock taste so good that you had to drool over it? And here I thought our bro was talking out his ass when he said you were a slut.”

“No! I swear! I don't want to do anything like this! I want to find someone and-” A shocked and almost anxious sound left the blonde’s lips as she was turned around and pressed against the wall, the bra she had on being torn from her and leaving her completely naked now. She could feel her nipples  _ scraping _ against the brick as she twisted herself to try and get out of their grip. However, Noel quickly found out just how futile it was to try and get away from a group of three men that found her for the sole purpose of raping her.

One hand found its place on each of her shoulders as another found its way to the back of her head. In an instant, all three points were slammed against the wall as a devious laugh left all three of the men that pinned her down. Of course, Noel was left helpless as she felt the same cock that plugged her throat pressing against her pussy lips, the tip alone feeling  _ massive  _ as it slowly and almost teasingly forced itself inside her. A loud and shameful moan lept from Noel’s lips as she was forced against the wall, a gasp quickly following when the large cock  _ slammed  _ itself inside of her body. It was almost hard enough to lift her off the ground, leaving her on her toes for just a moment until her body sank back down. “Please stop! Please, I’m begging- Ah!~”

The unwanted moan that left her lips was enough to make the young man all laugh at her once again. A deep blush coming to her cheeks as she realized that it sounded like she was lying through her teeth and wanted this all along. “Please!” Another sharp sound left Noel as her lower half was pushed forward thanks to the man’s hips, every thrust causing her body to move just a bit against the wall. Her pale skin turning a light shade of red due to the brick wall scraping against her skin. A quiet and pained groan left her as her nipples drug along the wall.

Each and every inch of the man’s cock sent shocks of pain through Noel’s body. The massive member stretched out her inner walls and caused the young blonde to squirm and  _ scream  _ once he started to pick up the pace. Over and over again, Noel could feel every inch of his member forced itself inside of her until it began to  _ pound  _ against her womb. Gasps, screams, wails, and even the occasional moan forced itself from the blonde’s lips as she was subjugated to something so rough and painful and unwanted. All of culminated to being able to do nothing as she felt her rapist’s thick shaft pulse and throb inside of her cunt.

“W-Wait… Don’t! Not inside!” The young girl couldn’t remember if today had been a safe day for her or not. She was so busy looking for Jin and running around from place to place, that she couldn’t even remember when she woke up this morning. Yet, it was incredibly clear just how little the men that held her down cared as the only one to fuck her came inside of her.   
  
“Stop playing like you don’t like it already. You’re pussy’s fucking soaked. I wouldn’t have been able to get so rough if it wasn’t, after all.”

Right at that moment, Noel’s mind  _ stopped.  _ Everything around her seemed to fade away as she felt rope after rope of thick, potent, and warm spunk flood her womb. Even as it painted her inner walls, the blonde remained silent, doing nothing as she was suddenly pulled from the wall and thrown onto her back on the ground. Not only had she just been filled with a  _ stranger’s _ cum to the point where it would most likely get her pregnant. But, as she brought her hand between her legs, she could feel just how soaked her pussy and thighs actually were. It wasn’t the stranger’s cum that she was feeling, but her own arousal.

Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red as she felt her legs be lifted upward and bent over her body until she was practically bent in half. Once again, the cock that was inside of her mouth forced its way into her pussy and she was left to scream out because of it. She didn’t know if it was pleasure or pain or a mix of the two that caused her to scream. All she knew is that the stranger’s cock  _ somehow  _ felt even bigger than it had a moment ago, despite him just having cum inside of her.

Words were at a loss for Noel as she felt him start thrusting into her once again. However, this time, his two friends were finally ready to join him. Both of them didn’t hesitate to drop their pants as they crouched on either side of her. In a moment, Noel had two dicks in her hands and one in her cunt, all three of them using her body as they wanted without a care in the world. Once again, another low and unwanted moan slipped from her lips, causing the trio to share a look of excitement that left her curious to what was going to happen.

“What do you say we take her home? She’s stopped putting up a fight. With how tight her pussy is, she’ll be the perfect cumdump in a city like this.”   
  
Tears started to sting at the corners of Noel’s eyes as it sank in that they were serious about taking her way, especially as they all started thrusting faster and rougher than they were a moment ago.   
  
“After we finish fucking her. I want to get my use from her before she becomes a worthless slut.”


End file.
